memory_alphafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
XIX wiek
19 wiek [XIX wiek] Wiek zwany też stuleciem to jednostka czasu licząca 100 lat, który zaczyna się cyframi 1801 a kończy zerami 1900. 19 wiek Od początku XIX wieku na planecie Ziemia zaczęła kształtować floty wojenne przez różne państwa. Przez ponad wiek najsilniejszą i najliczniejszą marynarką wojenną planety pozostawała Royal Navy. ---- 1801-1810 1802 rok Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Ziemia, System Słoneczny, Alpha Kwadrant :Lokalizacja geograficzna : West Point, Stany Zjednoczone Ameryki :1802, 16 marca. Powstaje Akademia Wojskowa Stanów Zjednoczony w West Point. W przyszłości miejsce to stanie się ośrodkiem szkoleniowym MACO. (ENT: Hatchery) 1805 rok Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Ziemia, System Słoneczny, Alpha Kwadrant :Lokalizacja geograficzna : Hiszpańskie wybrzeże nad Zatoką Kadyksu :Zostaje stoczona bitwa pod Trafalgarem. Jeden z przodków Picarda bierze w niej udział. (TNG: The Best of Both Worlds, Part I, Star Trek: Generations) 1806 rok Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Omega IV, Omega system, ... Kwadrant :Na Omega IV rodzi się Wu, późniejszy przywódca Kohmów. (TOS: The Omega Glory) 1811-1820 1812 rok Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Ziemia, System Słoneczny, Alpha Kwadrant :Lokalizacja geograficzna : Europa :Napoleon Bonaparte osiąga szczyt potęgi. (TOS: The Squire of Gothos) 1821-1830 1821 rok Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Ziemia, System Słoneczny, Alpha Kwadrant :Lokalizacja geograficzna : Rzym, Włochy :Pisarz John Keats umiera w Rzymie. Jego przedwczesna śmierć jest spowodowana przez Onayę, która pomogła mu rozwinąć talent, czerpiąc dzięki temu jego energię. (DS9: The Muse) 1826 rok Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Ziemia, System Słoneczny, Alpha Kwadrant :Lokalizacja geograficzna : Hiszpania :26 lipiec 1826. W Hiszpanii zakończyła się Święta Inkwizycja. (dane rzeczywiste) 1831-1840 1836 rok - 23 lutego, Wtorek Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Ziemia, System Słoneczny, Alpha Kwadrant :Lokalizacja geograficzna : San Antonio, Meksykański Teksas :Meksykańskie oddziały dowodzone przez generała Santa Annę otaczają Alamo. (DS9: Wrongs Darker Than Death or Night, Once More Unto the Breach) 1836 rok - 6 marca, Niedziela Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Ziemia, System Słoneczny, Alpha Kwadrant :Lokalizacja geograficzna : San Antonio, Meksykański Teksas :Po trzynastu dniach oblężenia, Alamo zostaje zdobyte przez Santa Annę. (DS9: Wrongs Darker Than Death or Night, Once More Unto the Breach) 1841-1850 ... rok Lokalizacja astronomiczna : ..., ... system, ... Kwadrant :Lokalizacja geograficzna : brak danych / ... (dotyczy lokalizacji na planecie lub innym ciele niebieskim) Pierwszy kontakt : ... Kontakt : ... (dotyczy ponownego kontaktu) Kontakt Archeologiczny : ... (dotyczy odnalezienia pozostałości nie istniejącej już cywilizacji.) :opis 1851-1860 ... rok Lokalizacja astronomiczna : ..., ... system, ... Kwadrant :Lokalizacja geograficzna : brak danych / ... (dotyczy lokalizacji na planecie lub innym ciele niebieskim) Pierwszy kontakt : ... Kontakt : ... (dotyczy ponownego kontaktu) Kontakt Archeologiczny : ... (dotyczy odnalezienia pozostałości nie istniejącej już cywilizacji.) :opis 1861-1870 Ok. 1860-1870 Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Ziemia, System Słoneczny, Alpha Kwadrant :Lokalizacja geograficzna : Stany Zjednoczone Ameryki Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Delphic Expanse, Alpha Kwadrant :Grupa mieszkańców tzw. Dzikiego Zachodu zostaje porwana przez Skagaran i przeniesiona na planetę klasy M w Obszarze Delfickim, gdzie mieli służyć jako niewolnicy. W krótkim czasie udało im się pokonać Skagaran i uczynić z nich poddaną rasę. (ENT: North Star) 1861 rok - 4 marca Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Ziemia, System Słoneczny, Alpha Kwadrant :Lokalizacja geograficzna : Waszyngton, Stany Zjednoczone Ameryki :Abraham Lincoln obejmuje urząd prezydenta USA. (TOS: The City on the Edge of Forever) 1862 rok Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Ziemia, System Słoneczny, Alpha Kwadrant :Lokalizacja geograficzna : Francja :Zostaje po raz pierwszy wydana książka Victora Hugo - "Les Miserables". Będzie ona ulubioną książką Michaela Eddingtona. (DS9: For the Uniform) 1864 rok - czerwiec Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Ziemia, System Słoneczny, Alpha Kwadrant :Lokalizacja geograficzna : Dolina Shenandoah, Stany Zjednoczone Ameryki :Podczas wojny secesyjnej w Stanach Zjednoczonych, na Ziemi, dowodzący 102 jednostką nowojorską pułkownik Thaddius Riker, zwany "Starymi Żelaznymi Butami", został ciężko ranny w jednej z bitew. Z pola bitwy wyciągnął go Q znany później jako Quinn. Thaddius Riker był przodkiem Williama T. Rikera. (VGR: Death Wish) 1866 rok - 21 września Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Ziemia, System Słoneczny, Alpha Kwadrant :Lokalizacja geograficzna : Bromley, Anglia :Rodzi się H.G. Wells. (DS9: Far Beyond the Stars, VGR: The 37's, ENT: Similtude) 1871-1880 1873 rok Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Ziemia, System Słoneczny, Alpha Kwadrant :Lokalizacja geograficzna : Hartford, Stany Zjednoczone Ameryki :Colt Firearms rozpoczyna produkcję Colta kaliber .45. (TNG: Time's Arrow) 1881-1890 1881 rok - 26 październik Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Ziemia, System Słoneczny, Alpha Kwadrant :Lokalizacja geograficzna : Tombstone, Stany Zjednoczone Ameryki :W Tombstone w stanie Arizona ma miejsce strzelanina w O.K. Corral. (TOS: Spectre of the Gun) 1883 rok - 4 październik Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Ziemia, System Słoneczny, Alpha Kwadrant :Lokalizacja geograficzna : Paryż, Francja :Orient Express wyrusza w pierwszy kurs z Paryża do Istambułu. (TNG: Emergence) 1888-1891 Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Ziemia, System Słoneczny, Alpha Kwadrant :Lokalizacja geograficzna : Londyn, Anglia :Redjac, wciela się w mordercę znanego jako Kuba Rozpruwacz. (TOS: Wolf in the Fold) Ok. 1890 roku Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Ziemia, System Słoneczny, Alpha Kwadrant :Lokalizacja geograficzna : San Francisco, Stany Zjednoczone Ameryki :Guinan zamieszkała w San Francisco. (TNG: Time's Arrow) 1891-1900 1893 rok - 13 kwietnia Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Ziemia, System Słoneczny, Alpha Kwadrant :Lokalizacja geograficzna : San Francisco, Stany Zjednoczone Ameryki :Grupa obcych z Devidii II przybywa na Ziemię, gdzie wykorzystując panującą epidemię cholery, zabija ludzi dla pozyskania ich energii. Dowodzona przez Picarda załoga U.S.S. Enterprise, NCC-1701-D cofa się w czasie by ich powstrzymać. (TNG: Time's Arrow) Wydarzenia, których dokładna data jest nieznana Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Cardassia Prime, Cardassiański system, Alpha Kwadrant :Władzę w Cardassiańskiej Unii obejmuje stworzona Rada Detapa, a wraz z nią powstaje Cardassiańskie Centralne Dowództwo mające władzę nad wojskiem oraz Kastą Obsydianową sprawującą władzę nad organizacją wywiadowczą. (DS9: Defiant) Lokalizacja astronomiczna : ..., Suliban system, Beta Kwadrant :Sulibański świat macierzysty, zlokalizowany w Sektorze 3641, przestaje nadawać się do zamieszkania, zmuszając Suliban do stania się nomadami. Niektórzy z nich osiedlają się w systemie Tandar. (ENT: Broken Bow, Detained) de:19. Jahrhundert en:19th century es:Siglo 19 fr:19ème siècle it:XIX secolo nl:19e eeuw X19